G☆PC13 / Transcript
Incident Arc, Episode 13: Critical Situation! The Daikoujin Form is Activated! The story continues into the hospital room where Juliet is entered into the comatose state and asleep into the hospital bed, her head and hair are soaked and stained by blood, she wore a oxygen mask on her face as she was struggling to breathe. She was surrounded by her worried and anxious friends, Tybalt, Cordelia, Francisco, Curio, Sei, Rosette, Chrno and Romeo. Cordelia has tears on her eyes as she was very anxious about Juliet's critical state. Cordelia: ... Juliet... The three men had just arrived into the hospital room, it's Benvolio, Conrad and his grandson Antonio as they panted heavily, Curio looked at them sadly. Curio: Tell me it's not true? You're not going to die? Juliet? Hey! Antonio: Hold on! Conrad: Lady Juliet! Cordelia turned her head towards Benvolio. Cordelia: Benvolio! She hugged at him and crying. Cordelia: Waaaah! Benvolio! That's awful, Juliet going to die! Waaaaah! *sob* *sob* Romeo: Juliet, please. Stay alive... He looked at Juliet who breathe weakly, and the doctor Lancelot comes into the hospital chamber. Romeo: Doctor, there's no way to save Juliet? Lancelot: We should to saving Juliet, because her condition is very critical. But we hoping that Juliet survives as she is between life and death, she will need a blood transfusion as she suffers from bleeding... Juliet: Aaaaaargh aaah aarrrh! She retire her oxygen mask and she suddenly spits blood as she having convulsions, which shocked everyone. Romeo: Uaaaah Juliet!! Rosette: Eeeek! All: Aaaaaah! Lancelot: Call the nurses fast! Romeo: Juliet!! Don't die!! The nurses are coming and bring Juliet with the stretcher for the operative room. Rosette: It's so awful. With the idea of losing the dearest one... *frowned* If Juliet will die in agony, because of Hermione and her immaturity as she deliberately putting herself in harm's way... Everything is Hermione's fault, she is responsible for what happened to Juliet! If she does not act like a spoiled child, thinking to save herself and don't be immature and impulsive, Juliet was not be happened like that! Rosette run away from the hospital. Meanwhile at the Izumo Village where Hermione remains silent due that Juliet enters into her comatose state after being suffered by convulsions from bleeding. Hermione: ... I'm, really sorry... for what happened. This tragedy will not happen, I'm so sorry. However, Meg grabs Hermione's shirt collar as she is angry against her. Meg: Bastard! All this is because of you!! I'm really disappointed by your snobbish attitude and being unworthy as Juliet's familiar! You rebelled and disobeyed easily and often acts on a whim! Hermione the Fire Demon! Meg punched brutally at Hermione's stomach which shocked Jo and Azmaria as they trying to stop Meg while Rosette is coming and have widened eyes and gasped mouth as they attended this dramatic scene. Azmaria: Please, Meg! Stop it! Meg: Shut up! It's her! She... She thrown Hermione brutally on the ground and then she grabs and punched her face brutally. Jo: Stop, Meg! Me too I has a grudge towards Hermione! But the important thing is Juliet's life! Fighting and arguing is not the right time! Meg: Perhaps! But you had a grudge towards her, you too! It's Hermione should take responsibility as Juliet's familiar! That's why I hate pretentious people who believed superior to the others and behave like selfish nobles! Jo: The violence doesn't help and it aggravates our cases! She refuses to listen to Jo and she turned her head to Hermione as she continue to punched her. Meg: All that because of this bitch! She's like any other haughty noble girls I hate the most! Hermione will be unable to protect others and save herself! Hermione: It's not my fault!! She grabbed at Meg's shirt collar and slammed her on the ground where they begins to fight violently. Hermione: Bastard! I'm gonna blow your face! She punched Meg violently on her face that blood is stained on her face. Meg: You!! She knocked Hermione's nose with her head. Hermione: Oow! She covers both hand on her her nose bleeding after receiving a head blow. Meg: You're suck! I'll kick your ass, dumbass! Hermione: Garbage! She repulsed Meg away with her kick. Rosette: Stop it, girls! You goes too far! Then grabbed Meg's shirt collar and punched her to send the ground. Meg: Raaaah! She gets up, rushed towards Hermione and grabbed her with both hands, wobbled together and rolled between themselves. Hermione: Meeeggg!! Azmaria: Stop it, girls! Please, no! Hermione take the rock and prepared to attacked Meg. Suddenly, Azmaria interposes to stop this fight but was wounded in the head by Hermione with a rock. Rosette: *gasped* A... Azmariaaaa!! Everyone are shocked while blood flows a bit from Azmaria's face, the tears flowed from her eyes. Azmaria: Uuh, waaaaaah! Waaaaah!! Hermione had widened eyes as she was shocked she have done. Azmaria: Waaaaah! Rosette: Azmaria! Azmaria! She turned her head towards Hermione angrily. Rosette: Hermione! Excuse yourself right away! You don't realize what you did! But she doesn't reply and be guilty. Rosette: Hermione! Hermione: Me, apologize to such a bitch like Meg!? Anyway, don't dream this! It's up to Meg to say that! She run away quickly from the group. Rosette: Hermione!! At Yomi, the man who is a Crusnik called Cain Nightroad, he had medium-length blonde hair with dark blue eyes, he wore a long white jacket with red traits and two brown belts at his waist, two bands on each side of his arms, white gloves and black shoes. He bowed before him while Leontes sits on a throne, but greatly suffered from his right arm was amputated by Juliet and squeezed his arm cut as he suffers. Leontes: Rrrrh that's hurts... But I'm very satisfied since we have the Magatama Jewel and the Kusanagi Sword. Cain Nightroad, it seems to me that you are the one who had manipulated Hermione to kill Juliet unconsciously, huh? Cain: Yes, Lord Montague. I going to take charge and stolen the Yata Mirror, and even used Chrno and Tybalt as lures... Leontes: And you think it could be worked? Cain: Yes, I'm sure that it will be destabilized and demoralized their friends. Leontes: Very well, I accept. Thank you from your request will being filed. Without Juliet, they are no longer anything and lead to their own losses, especially Hermione who is solely responsible for this breakup and incident... Cain: Yes my lord. I want you stay here, as long as you does not have a new arm created by Aion... Later at the hospital, a new character who is a red-haired nun named Esther Blanchett. In her civilian form, she had short red hair, and lapis lazuri blue eyes. She had a star-sharped birthmark on the right side on her torso. Esther wears often a white nun robes with a blue bias trim. Esther: It would seem to me that is terrible, in this situation. It's time to save that girl named Juliet Fiammata Arst De Capulet... She holds the vial of pure blood and a christian cross-like rosary with the power to heal injuries. Later, nurses are come out from the operative room with a barrow where Juliet is still into coma. Romeo: Juliet! Please wake up! Juliet!! Cordelia: Doctor, how is going about Juliet! Lancelot: *sad* We did their best, but... She had lost so much blood and we hoped for a miracle... Cordelia: What you mean? Lancelot: *nodded* For in other words she would die from these wounds... Everyone are shocked. Romeo: Oh no! You thinking that Juliet is really going to die?! There is another way to save her! Doctor, say something! But Lancelot says nothing and he is desperate. Esther's voice: What's going on here? Her voice was heard in this agitation, coming towards them. Everyone was noticed Esther who coming. Cordelia: Huh, she's a nun woman? Esther: Apparently, this situation is serious like this girl who is about to die dramatically. That's why I'm here to save her. She create a christian cross-like seal with a circle around of it. Romeo: What are you doing? You going to save her? Esther: My name is Sister Esther Blanchett. I was aware of what happened to Juliet, as she was human at night she became vulnerable to serious wounds, as the Hanyou are generally invulnerable and invincible endowed with supernatural powers. I see what was happening when Juliet bleed and went into a coma, and there was also Hermione who is my childhood friend. But also the conflict between Hermione and Meg where she fled eventually, I don't know what happened between them. She then pours some drops of blood on the seal that take a red color, while she hold the rosary to praying to make the sacred scripts where a red light covered Juliet. Esther: Bring the light to a wounded and mutilated body. Wake deep sleep to a soul in distress. Restore life to the bruised heart. She create a sacred seal around of Juliet. After the red light and the seal disappears and a silent moment, a heartbeat was heard from Juliet. Everyone are surprised, it means that Juliet is saved thanks to Esther. Romeo: That means that... Lancelot: Juliet is... saved? Everyone is relieved. Esther: Yes, her life is no longer in danger... But she remains in a deep coma for a week, I ask you to watch and take care of her... Romeo: Right, thank you, Sister Esther. He looked at Juliet who's asleep peacefully. Romeo: (Take the rest... Juliet.) Meanwhile, the voices from Chrno and Tybalt were heard. Chrno's voice: Leave us alone! Bastard! Tybalt's voice: I going to be mad! Cain: Sorry guys, but I need both of you as bait to attract your girlfriends. He shown his hand palm as he prepared to summoned an Ayakashi. Cain: Reborn, Ayakashi! Summoning the power of the Five Elements! Fire! Wood! Earth! Metal! Water! He creates a seal from his palm while the Mugen Furyoku is harvested into the seal to create an amulet paper, then he send it to formed an Ayakashi that look like a Gashadokuro. Ayakashi: Ayakashiiiii! Cain: The rest of the Mugen Furyoku will break one of the Pentagram Seals and bring it at the Dragon's Gate! Into the Dragon's Gate, one of the 33 Pentagram Seals is broken by the remain of the Mugen Furyoku, and there are now 32 into the Dragon's Gate. Returned in the confrontation with an Ayakashi. Chrno: What the hell asked to do with us!? Leave us alone! Cain: I would to use you as lures, I know that the two girls would manage to save you both. He showed them the two visions in the form of crystal balls, the first vision it's Hermione in her hybrid form that flies and tried to escape from the Gashadokuro that pops up heaps of rocks and roars. Cain: I guess your girlfriend wants to save you. Tybalt: It's, Hermione?! Cain: Right! And there's a nun girl who's gonna come and save you, right? Another vision, Rosette who rides Seiryu on her head and hold the horns, Seiryu flies in the sky. Chrno: Rosette and Seiryu!? After the two crystal balls disappeared. Chrno: You're not going to do that anyway?! Cain: Ayakashi, take Chrno with you and use him as a decoy! I hoping I can stolen the Yata Mirror that Rosette have it. Tybalt: Stop! You not going to use us to lure into a trap?! Hermione can do nothing without Juliet who is still in a coma! Cain is coming to Tybalt and kicked at him and stomped on his head. Tybalt: Aargh! Cain: You're so loudly and annoying for a pretty boy. Then he grab Tybalt's head as he clench his teeth and have eyes closed as he expresses his pain. Tybalt: Uugh... Cain: You're Hermione's childhood friend? I believed that only the male hero who went to his rescue to save a damsel in distress. But there it was the reverse because it is now a girl who saved her dude in distress... I can then use you and look forward to seeing how the Shikigami of Summer will be able to save you, while she is too self-centered and vanity rather to care for others. The Ayakashi leaves and take Chrno away in order to find Rosette and her familiar. During night time at the city of Kyoto, Rosette was on Seiryu's head and hold her horns, her familiar who flying the night sky. Rosette: Are you okay, Seiryu? If I see Hermione again, I swore I gonna beat her for having hit you with a rock. Seiryu: I'm fine~ Haru. But, I'm worried about Chrno, he's kidnapped since Leontes take him and Tybalt away~ Haru. Rosette: I'm very worried about Juliet, and without her, the situation will be hard. Suddenly an Ayakashi that Cain had summoned it, appears in front of them to confronted against them. Ayakashi: Uuoooooh! Seiryu: Uaaaah! It was so gigantic~ Haru!! The Ayakashi holds Chrno prisoner in its skeleton hand. Rosette: Chrno! Chrno: Rosette! Help! Rosette: Chrno! We coming to save you! She prepared to transformed into Cure Tsukiyomi with her Spiritual Paintbrush. Before to transform, she using her Spiritual Paintbrush, she pushes the button and draws the kanji "月" (Tsuki). Rosette: Pretty Cure, Released the Power of the Goddess! The Kanji begins to shine, and the transformation begins. She flies in a blue body into the many long shoji doors as background, except for head, glowing with blue light. At first her zoris and tabis socks appears on her feet. Then, a traditional Onmyouji-outfit appears, so her deep blue hakama appears, a deep blue top of kimono with wide sleeves. Her Spiritual Paintbrush turning into a silver moon and placed on her back. Her blue eyes become now purple eyes with pupils take form of a crescent moon. Finally are her blond hair become midnight blue hair and turned into a long braid while her pigtails becoming wings-like pigtails. She then runs behind of the long shouji door as background before the shoji door opens, and surged outside the shoji door and landing on the ground. Cure Tsukiyomi: The Moon Goddess, the Flight of the Swan! Cure Tsukiyomi! Posing afterward with a swan for background and then her Cure-name in katakana appears on the screen. Cure Tsukiyomi: Making an Appearance! Her transformation is complete. Meanwhile with Hermione and the Gashadokuro, she tried to escape from it by flying with her wings. Hermione: Goddammit! I does not have time to wasted! I must save someone! Burning Shuriken! The shurikens from her wings are covered by flames, then she flapping her wings to throw fire shurikens to target her enemy, the shurikens grows from her wings after use. But this has no effect on it. Hermione: Damn! Someone, please! Of course, nobody is here to rescued her. The Gashadokuro grabbed Hermione strongly. Hermione: Aaaah, let me go!! You're going to let me go, jerk! Suddenly, a creature who going to rescued Hermione from the Gashadokuro, it's a other Shikigami-Fairy who look like as a white tiger and inspired with a knight, his name is Byakko: Shikigami of Autumn. He look like as an armored white tiger. His legs are equipped with metal cuisses, his arms equipped with metallic spaulders and gauntlets, and he gain long metallic claws. His body had a metal cuirass with a scabbard still attached on his back, while the white tiger tail with a big bell attached appeared, his head gain also white tiger ears with a metal helmet, and red eyes turned into purple. A rope in the shape of a knot appeared around of his neck and keep his two-handed sword on his mouth. Byakko: Knight Code: Iron Tiger Sword! He gathered the energy of the Mugen Furyoku into his sword to formed a white tiger-like aura, then send it towards his target. Cutting and biting with the jaws the Gashadokuro's bone arm and released Hermione. Byakko: Cutting Steel Blade! He gathered the energy of the Mugen Furyoku into his sword will grow into a large steel blade. He rushed towards his target and slash it. He attacked to destroyed the Gashadokuro into thousand pieces of bones and scatter on the ground. Byakko: Hey, are you okay~ Aki? But she was very scared because she suffered from ailurophobia (fear of cats), she trembled with fear. Hermione: Aaah aah, it's a... A... A ca... A cat...? Byakko: What's wrong with you? He tried to come near towards Hermione. Hermione: Waaaaaah! A caaaaattt!! She gets up and run away and flying with a comical way. Hermione: Eeeeek it's a big white cat!! Stay away from meeee!!! The anger veins appears on Byakko's head. Byakko: What the hell you doing~ Aki! It's was how you thanked me for having saving you! Ungrateful bitch! I should have let you die! A few minutes later before Hermione arrives, Cain hold Tybalt hostage and armed with a scythe. Tybalt: Leave her along right now! Hermione has nothing to do in this matter! Cain: It's useless to struggle! It to be fun as she would be able to save the most dearest one. Moreover she was a Shikigami-Fairy and a Holy Beast of Kyoto... I heard that after this rupture, then Juliet was in a critical condition because of Hermione. Tybalt: It's you who had manipulated Hermione to kill Juliet? It's also the reason why you kidnapped me and Chrno? You even be able to use Chrno as a lure to attract Rosette because she had the Yata Mirror to grab it! Cain: That's right! That's allowed to satisfy Lord Montague, and beat Hermione the Fire Demon! Hermione has just arrived and confronted Cain who holds Tybalt hostage. Cain: Aah, I just to know it! You're here, to save Tybalt. He's the only dearest one for you. If you come near me, I have the pleasure of killing him in front of your eyes. Hermione: How you dare to take Lord Tybalt hostage, I couldn't stand to harmed him, because taking someone hostage is not only an act of cowardice but also a crime! Let him go or I get angry! Cain: Ooh, you're so afraid of losing to the person you loves. It's really fun to use him as a lure, and yet, Tybalt's life does not interest me. I proposes to make a deal: if you renounces and abandons the fight, so I can kill you. But if you refused, it's Tybalt who will die in front of your eyes! She's not good, my idea? Hahahahaha! Hermione: *frowned* I going to get angry! If you dare to harmed Lord Tybalt, I swore I will burn you to hell and reduce the bones to ashes! Cain: *smiled viciously* It would be a pity! If you did advanced, I would then cut off his head with my scythe! Tybalt: Please, Hermione! You should to listen him, and this is not a joke! He is serious! Hermione: No way! That's bastard is trying to confuse me! Cain smirked diabolically as he know he going to do. Hermione: Firelight Camouflage! As she's still into her hybrid form, she disappears in the flames to merged into any surface and the people's shadows, she gains the cover to move and attack in complete secrecy as well as she manipulate any target in physical contact with the surface. Cain: What! Where is she!? She disappeared?! Hermione's voice: Here, you moron! Cain's shadow moved as it was manipulated. Cain: My shadow is... She attacked Cain from behind, thus releasing Tybalt and she popped up of Cain's shadow. Hermione: I kindly warned you, and I'm serious! She is preparing to transform into her complete form to fight. Intermission. Cure Tsukiyomi appears in the first eyecatch while Seiryu appears in the second eyecatch. Meanwhile in the battle against the Gashadokuro-like Ayakashi. Cure Tsukiyomi: Precure, Silver Moon Swan! The mirror begins to glow, then she summoned a silver swan with her Yata Mirror to attacked the Ayakashi, but it neutralized the attack with its skeleton hand and trying to attack them but Seiryu blocked with her katana. However, the Ayakashi hold the katana and crushed them at the rocks. Seiryu: Aaargh! Cure Tsukiyomi send a Divine Talisman with the power to create the smoke to confuse the Ayakashi, she summons the christian cross-like icicles to damaged it. Cure Tsukiyomi: Serve you right to make fun of us! But it is resistant enough to undergo attacks. Cure Tsukiyomi: What!? Then the Ayakashi caught Cure Tsukiyomi and squeezed her brutally and she was suffering. Cure Tsukiyomi: Uuh aaarrrh! Chrno: Tsukiyomi! Stop that! Aarh damn iiiitt! Seiryu rushed towards the Ayakashi. Seiryu: Bushido Method: Blue Dragon Blade! She draws her Shunrō from its scabbard, while the blue dragon-like aura appears on her katana. She slashed and send the blue dragon to attacked her enemies. But the Ayakashi is too stronger and resistant to being broken. Seiryu: Damn! She trying to attacked it by whipped her dragon tail, but the Ayakashi grabbed her dragon tail. Seiryu: *gasped* The Ayakashi throw her on the ground, it smashed Seiryu with the skeleton hand palm where it holds Cure Tsukiyomi, then it tried to smashed them once again, but Cure Tsukiyomi used the Divine Talisman to create a spiritual barrier and used the power of the Yata Mirror to create a christian cross-like shield to increase the defense while the Ayakashi tried to destroyed the spiritual barrier. Cure Tsukiyomi: Precure, Cold-Blooded Style! The moon on her back is shining and become more intense, her midnight blue hair became white while her long braid turned into two wings-like hair. Cure Tsukiyomi: Seiryu, go to save Chrno! I have to retain the Ayakashi as long as there is still time! (It's impossible, why is this Ayakashi is powerful as me? I am, however, invincible at night.) Seiryu nodded and obey orders. Later during the pursuit in Kyoto neighborhoods with Cain who tried to run away and taking Tybalt with him. Suzaku: Bastard, I'll not let you get away with it~ Natsu! She pursued him by throwing her Blazing Kunai, who had unconsciously causing the mass destruction within Kyoto and people find themselves involved in panic, including Emilia. Civilians: Eeeek! Aaaaah! Emilia: Aaah my god what is that! Suzaku lands and runs like an ostrich and moves very fast like a ninja. She jump and stops in front of Cain and projected him with her leg. Cain: Uurgh! He gets up and very impressed with her ability. Cain: Your legs are also sturdy that allows her to move like an ostrich and a ninja at a time, the Shikigami of Summer. Suzaku: Waaaaah! She reacts and gets angry and rushed towards him and tried to save Tybalt. But he disappeared in front of her. Suzaku: *gasped* Then Cain stab her with his scythe. Suzaku: Aaaargh! She discovered that her body had been pierced and blood has flowed. Suzaku: Firelight Camouflage! She disappears in the flames to merged into any surface of his shadow, she gains the cover to move and attack in complete secrecy as well as she manipulate any target in physical contact with the surface of the shadow. Cain: I just know it, you had done the same thing earlier. He realized that his shadow was being manipulated, he pierced his own shadow to be able to neutralize Suzaku and inflict damage on her at the same time. Suzaku: Aaah! He bring back Suzaku towards him with his scythe and take her out to the surface of his shadow. Suzaku: Uuh... Tybalt: Suzaku!! Cain thrown Suzaku away and wobbled on the ground. Then, Cain snaps his fingers to summoned the tentacles from the grounds, he throws Tybalt to the living tentacles and holds him prisoner. Tybalt: Gh... Cain: I'm right, because you will protect no one! And even this dude, you can do nothing to protect him! The Shikigami of Summer! However Suzaku gets up despite being wounded. Suzaku: You think I'm gonna die before you die~ Natsu?! Grapple Kunai!! The kunais from her wings are covered by flames, Suzaku launched the blazing kunais as the grappling hooks to capture Cain and prevent him to acted. Returned into the battle with an Ayakashi. Seiryu: Bushido Method: Blue Dragon Blade! She draws her Shunrō from its scabbard, while the blue dragon-like aura appears on her katana. She slashed and send the blue dragon to attacked the Ayakashi once again, but gets crushed to the ground with its skeleton foot. Seiryu: Aaahh! The Ayakashi had broken the spiritual shield and smashed her. Cure Tsukiyomi: Aaah! But she get up while the Ayakashi rushed towards her, she tried to summons the blizzard but it resist and tried to attacked her. Cure Tsukiyomi run away from it, the Ayakashi crushed the heap of rocks but Cure Tsukiyomi avoids it. The Ayakashi launched a giant rock towards Cure Tsukiyomi, she jumped over a giant rock. Cure Tsukiyomi prepares of her main attack. At first, she hold her Yata Mirror and stuck it vertically on the ground, then she concentrated and gathered the energy flow of the Mugen Furyoku around of her, a seal appears on the ground and around of Cure Tsukiyomi, her Yata Mirror glows while the target looked at the mirror reflection, the four blue seals appears on her target to locked it and freeze it into the four seals, and then a swan-like aura appears covered on Cure Tsukiyomi. Cure Tsukiyomi: Giving Moonbeam at the Swan, Brightens the Purest Heart! Then she drew a Crescent moon, she rising her Yata Mirror to summoned the moon beam. Cure Tsukiyomi: Overkill, Precure! Mirage Full Moon! She launched the lunar blast and purified this Ayakashi. However after the smoke was dissipated, the Ayakashi survives from the attack. Cure Tsukiyomi: It's impossible! Why?! The Ayakashi launched a dark blast towards Cure Tsukiyomi which provoked an explosion. Cure Tsukiyomi: Uaaaaah! Then the Ayakashi grabbed Cure Tsukiyomi, projected her away and finally smashed her with Seiryu. Cure Tsukiyomi: Aaaaah! Chrno: Tsukiyomiiiii!!! After the smoke is dissipated, Cure Tsukiyomi became unconscious, had bloody face and coughed blood, she is about to die. Chrno believed she had been defeated, and began to weep with despair. Chrno: Waaaaaah! Please don't leave me alone! DON'T DIIIIIIEEE!!! Cure Tsukiyomi and Seiryu were still on the ground, but having heard Chrno's cries, they get up together. Cure Tsukiyomi: I feel that... Chrno call us, and cry for us... The Ayakashi was prepared to kill Cure Tsukiyomi and Seiryu. Cure Tsukiyomi: Please, God... Give some powers to help us... Please. Suddenly, an mysterious amulet-like item appears in front of Cure Tsukiyomi called, the Mangetsu Daikoujin Omamori. Cure Tsukiyomi: What is that? It's... The Mangetsu Daikoujin Omamori begins to shine that engulfs her. Before to transform, she send her Mangetsu Daikoujin Omamori with a pentagram appears. Cure Tsukiyomi: Pretty Cure, Giant Descended God! It transformed into a deep blue torii gate while she enters into it, and the transformation begins; she flies in a blue body into the many long shoji doors as background, except for head and hair, glowing with a blue light, the purple eyes with the crescent moon-like pupils, and keeping her midnight blue hair with the wings-like pigtails. At first, she keeps her zoris and white tabi socks on her feet. Then, a deep blue traditional long yukata with a long purple wings-like haori, and two big silver bells attached on each blue sleeves. She wears the same silver moon who is bigger and intense attached on her back, she holds also her main weapon, the Yata Mirror who now look like as a mirror-like sword, she gains also white swan-like wings which allow to flying. She then runs in the long deep blue torii alley as a background, before five shoji doors alley opens while she dashed straight ahead, and surged outside the deep blue torii door and landing on the ground. Mangetsu Tsukiyomi: The Moonlight of Happiness, the White Swan's Soul! Mangetsu Tsukiyomi! Posing afterward with a Full Moon for background and then her Cure-name in katakana appears on the screen. Mangetsu Tsukiyomi: Making an Appearance! Her transformation sequence is finished. Ayakashi: Uuuoooooh! When the Ayakashi tried to crushed her with its skeleton arm, Mangetsu Tsukiyomi stop and grab it. Mangetsu Tsukiyomi: Uoooooh! She projected it at the sky to the ground. The Ayakashi gets up and tried to attacked Mangetsu Tsukiyomi once again. Ayakashi: Ayakashi!! But Seiryu appears in front of her. Seiryu: Draconic Change! She used the Draconic Change to change form called the Western form. This form is the slowest and most powerful of all. As the Western form, she looked like as a European blue dragon, equipped with four legs, a blue tail without of the bushy pink hair, and two big blue wings. On her dragon head, she had sakura trees-like horns, some armor plates on her back and a helmet (kabuto) on her head. She had spaulders (sode) with spikes on her shoulders, fauld (kusazuri). Seiryu: Let me do it! Spring Armor! Her armor become pink with cherry petals covered on her armor, which strongly increases her defense but will lose her speed. The Ayakashi's skeleton hand is broken into pieces. Mangetsu Tsukiyomi: Whoa that's amazing, Seiryu! You can even change your form! Seiryu: Thanks! She rides on her familiar's back. Seiryu: Tsukiyomi, I have to warn you that I'm became less quicker in this form and only uses defensive spells. She flying in the sky but slowly. The Ayakashi is ready to attack them. Kirin's voice: Gunner's Strike: Terra Cannon! The two seals appear in the muzzles of the two gun-like cannons, the Mugen Furyoku is gathered inside, before to released both blast towards the Ayakashi. Its skeleton arm is broken into thousand pieces that freed Chrno. Ayakashi: Uoooooh!! Cure Susanoo who riding on Kirin's back and hold her reins, she catches and rescued Chrno from the falling, he noticed they are coming to save them. Chrno: It's you, Susanoo and Kirin? Kirin: We're sorry for being late~ Kisetsu. Are you okay, Chrno? Chrno: *nodded* I'm fine... But about Seiryu and Tsukiyomi, I cannot believe it as they can changed their forms. Mangetsu Tsukiyomi: It's time to performed my new power of the moon! Precure, Cold-Blooded Style! The moon on her back is shining and become more intense, her midnight blue hair became white while her long braid turned into two wings-like hair. Then she prepared to perform her new attack. Mangetsu Tsukiyomi shows her four christian cross-like rosaries to gathered the energy of the Mugen Furyoku, then send the first rosary to up, the send to the down, the third is the left and the fourth to the right, the four rosaries becoming the four blue seals and turned into a ice prison that locked and weakened her target. Mangetsu Tsukiyomi: The Full Moon was Shining in a Blue Sky, Purifying the Bruised Body! She gathered the energy of the Mugen Furyoku into her Yata Mirror, once the Yata Mirror turned into a silver color while the sword form becomes a crescent moon. Mangetsu Tsukiyomi: Overkill, Precure! Lunar Exorcism! She launched the crescent moon towards her target all her forces to sliced and purified it, this amulet paper is broken. Ayakashi: Gyooooo! This Ayakashi disappears while a Divine Talisman with the power to turned into a katana/nodachi, appeared. Chrno: Good that you are alive, I thought you died. Mangetsu Tsukiyomi: It's okay, Chrno. Speak of the devil and appears! Cure Susanoo: I'm sorry but, without of my Kusanagi Sword, I cannot performed my attacks such as the Lightning Strong Wind. Mangetsu Tsukiyomi: Nope, I'm pleased I can access to my first Daikoujin Form as I focused more of the Mugen Furyoku, and became more powerful thanks to the moon's presence. And how Juliet goes? Cure Susanoo: Juliet is now fine as she was healed by a some nun woman called Esther Blanchett. Mangetsu Tsukiyomi: What?! Sister Esther, you say?! Suddenly, Suzaku's howl in pain was heard. Suzaku's voice: Uaaaaaaah!! Mangetsu Tsukiyomi: What that...? Meanwhile in the fight against Cain, he used the power to launch a destructive and invisible force from his hand which neutralizes the Grapple Kunai of Suzaku and projected her away in the wall. Suzaku gasped and coughing the blood, she lose her transformation and come back as Hermione while some bloodshed dripped on her face. Hermione: *frowned and clenched* D... Damned rat. She was struggling to get up. Hermione: I... I'll save Lord Tybalt, and nothing else. Cain: Hermione the Fire Demon... You'll not be able to protect or save anyone because without Juliet, you can do nothing about it! Hermione: Don't consider me as Juliet's familiar! I'm just a burden for her!! Emilia hiding, witnesses what happened between Hermione and Cain. Emilia: No way, Hermione the Fire Demon is... Juliet's familiar? She's a youkai? Cain: It's because of your egocentricity and snobbery that you had led to Juliet's loss and your friends. Hermione: *frowned and clenched teeth* Uuh... Cain: All rich children are always selfish, spoiled, snobbish, and believe themselves superior to others, you're the one of them! Hermione: I'm maybe a spoiled brat as you said... But, don't lay your hands on Lord Tybalt!! Cain pushed Hermione against the wall with his invisible force from his hand again, she coughed and blood was spitting on the floor. Hermione: Aaaah! Tybalt: Hermione! Cain: Shut up, black-haired bishounen! The tentacles squeezed Tybalt hard to make him shut up. Tybalt: Aarh! Cain: You're finally destroyed by your spoiled child personality, rich bitch! You'd yet an ability that healed your damaged limbs and other wounds take time for 25 minutes, called the "Inner Flames". You couldn't die so easily, but I had nevertheless the pleasure of torturing you until you die in front of Tybalt! Cain tortured Hermione by pushed her in the wall non-stop with his invisible force from his hand again. Hermione: Waaaaah! She coughed blood. Tybalt: Stop this!! Leave Hermione alone! Cain keep his hand unfolded and had an immense pleasure to torture her until she died. Hermione: Uwaaaaaaah!!! Her blood spots were sprayed, and she was pushed against the wall due his telekinesis force while her kunoichi cloth are ripped. Cain: *smirked* Too weak. Suddenly, Byakko attacked Cain by behind which stopped his telekinesis power and saved Tybalt by cutting the tentacles. Cain: What! He noticed that Byakko appears in front of him and got angry. Tybalt: That's is... Cain: Who are you? Byakko: My name did not concern you, but I would not let kill this girl~ Aki! Cain: Ooh, you are "Byakko: the Shikigami of Autumn". You came to save that blondie girl because she is one of the Holy Beasts of Kyoto like you. You came to oppose me? Answer me! Cure Susanoo who riding on Kirin's back, while Mangetsu Tsukiyomi who riding Seiryu on her head along with Chrno, she summoned a blizzard and the dark shards towards Cain. However, he dodged from the blizzard and the dark shards and notices their presences, he saw the Yata Mirror that Mangetsu Tsukiyomi possesses it. Cain: (The Yata Mirror!) He rushed to Mangetsu Tsukiyomi very quickly, Cain launched the invisible wave from his hand towards her, and stolen the Yata Mirror from her. Cain: Hahahaha, I'm so happy to be able to seize the third Imperial Regalia of Japan, because it allows to reinforce the power of the Ayakashis! And they will no longer have any use now! He retreated by created a black hole that allowed to enter into Yomi. Cure Susanoo: Damn it! He has disappeared, this jerk! Seiryu: Hey, wait! You're a Shikigami-Fairy? What's your name? Byakko turned his head towards them. Byakko: My name is... Byakko! The group remain silent. Byakko: I came to intervene because the situation was critical~ Aki. You are able to see me in this form~ Aki. Seiryu: Byakko, you think you going to joined us? Byakko: No... I want to find my lost friend, because she's... He runs and jumps over the roofs of the houses. Mangetsu Tsukiyomi gets up after received this sudden attack. Mangetsu Tsukiyomi: Damn it! How did he could grab my Yata Mirror in an instant! Hermione is grievously wounded with her clothes in tatters make her shirtless, and her blonde hair down because of the repetitive invisible waves, her back against the wall while blood dripped on her face, she breathes weakly. She is sobbed with tears in her eyes. Cure Susanoo: We finally found this fool! I'll crush her face! Kirin: You see, this is not the time! Hermione: (... Uuh, I'm... sorry... I did not know how to protect you, Lord Tybalt...) Her sight is blurred, closed her eyes, lost consciousness and see only the darkness. Hermione: (For... give me... Juliet...) A week later at the hospital, Juliet finally regained consciousness and was in hospital bed, wearing hospital clothes. Hermione came to visit Juliet. Hermione: I'm so sorry, for having behaving in an egoistic way and having hurt you involuntarily. But I'm glad that you're fine now... She took Juliet's hand by hoping she forgave her. Hermione: I hope you forgive me, eh? Let's team up together as before. However, Juliet glared at Hermione with an anger expression. Juliet: You're kidding me, is not it? You disgust me! Hermione: Wha...? Juliet: STAY AWAY FROM ME!! She rejects Hermione violently on the floor. Hermione: *gasped* Juliet: *frowned angrily* Everything is your fault if the situation is in the midst of a crisis!! And I'm nearly to be dead because of your bullshit! I'm so very disappointed of your lousy attitude!! Hermione: But Juliet, I... Juliet: You're only a burden to us! I never willing to see you again!! I HATE YOU!! She pushed Hermione violently against the wall to get her out of the hospital room by force, Juliet closed the door of the hospital room abruptly. Juliet: You're no better than the others! And it is this kind of person I hated the most before! Hermione has widened eyes after hearing Juliet's contempt for her. Inside on her hospital chamber, Juliet knelt slowly and back against the door, the hand covers her eyes filled with sadness and sobbed. Juliet: Hermione, you're so stupid... You're a fool... A fool! Later, Hermione was pushed against a tree violently by someone. It's Satella along with Rosette and Chrno. Satella: You stupid fool!! It's because of you that the situation is in crisis and that these rumors will heard! It's Esther who telling us! Rosette: You're the only one responsible for what happened! If the other people involved are aware of what happened, our reputation will be over! Satella: It seems that while Juliet is in the hospital, you was fighting with another girl and had even hurt Azmaria with a rock, got it!? If her brain is touched she may die there! Rosette: You must have been proud of what you had done! Satella: I'm extremely disappointed with this unpardonable attitude! Hermione remains silent as she feels guilty. Hermione: I'm so sorry what I had done. However, Satella slapped Hermione violently. Satella: I never want to see you again! You very disgusted me! Satella, Rosette and Chrno leave Hermione alone. Soon after, the tear flows on Hermione's eye, she begins to sobbed. Then she kneeled, covers her crying face, bursted in tears and crying. Hermione: *sob* sob* Uuhh waaaaah waaah waaaaaaah... *sob* *sob* Voiceovers Teasers: Next Episode Preview. Hermione: Everybody hates me, they leave me like a stray dog. What do I have to do to fix all my mistakes I have made? Hey, tell me? No one wants me anymore. Juliet, Lord Tybalt, Satella and everyone... abandoned me because of my egoistic attitude. Juliet: *as voiceovers*: Next episode of Gonzo☆Pretty Cure!: Incident Arc. The Abandonment and Being Rejected. Hermione was Running Away!Category:User: Cure Salamander Category:Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! Category:Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! Transcripts Category:Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! episodes Category:Incident Arc Category:Transcripts Category:Beginning Saga